Cadbury Breadstix
by scoutshorts
Summary: This is the result of a challenge to write hot Zipez smut. It is the preface to "Choose Your Own Gleeventure". Think of it as the story that started this all. Hope you enjoy and please review!
1. The Kiss

"Hey!"

Santana swaggers towards Lauren with fierce determination. She's waited until most of the kids left school for the day to finish her confrontation.

"What is it, Lopez?"

Lauren rolls her eyes as she closes her locker, leaning against the cold metal with amusement. She's been watching the Latina for a while now. She's always had a thing for ethnic badasses, and likes that Santana thinks she is a match for Zizes.

"I wanna finish our conversation. You made me look like a fool before and _no one_ does that to Santana fucking Lopez."

"Step off it skinny bitch. Maybe if you ate something once in a while you would've had a fair chance with all this."

Lauren motions her free hand over her entire body. Her left hand slings her backpack over her shoulder which is draped in an olive green sweater, Santana's favorite on her, and reveals a black dress beneath with military style combat boots similar to the ones the Puerto Rican wears that day as well. San steps closer to the larger girl, bringing her face up to Lauren's, and pushes Zizes' shoulders back slightly with her fingertips.

"You're just jealous, Zizes, because I had Puck first. I'm head cheerleader. I sing better than you. AND I won't. back down. from anyone. Mmm hmm. I'mma be watchin' you real close, and when you least expect it I'm going to take you down."

Lauren straightens up to this, accepting the challenge. Standing taller and away from the lockers now. Mere inches are between their faces. A wicked glare passing between them as they refuse to submit. And then, suddenly, the air shifts. The tension becomes palpable as the two girls realize their chests heave against each others. Not one to hesitate with what she wants, Lauren leans even closer to Santana's mouth.

"Zizes…" A momentary confusion dances across the Latina's face as lips come anxiously close to hers.

"Shut up, Lopez."


	2. The Tumble

It had been weeks since their last encounter. Neither Santana nor Lauren could stop thinking about that heated kiss, and they both craved more. When the latina leaned onto the piano Lauren saw her opportunity to casually get closer to the smaller girl. Santana, having a predatory prowess, immediately picked up on the signal, and flashed Lauren a meaningful look. Her olive toned breasts heaved as she imagined their next tumble. Lauren herself was fully aroused by the former cheerleader's dance, and thought to herself, "I'm gonna do more than just _want_ to touch you. And yes, I'm gonna touch you there, because I spell pussy L-O-P-E-Z."

San sat in the parking lot after school letting the air-conditioner cool her convertible mustang as she waited. It wasn't long before Lauren slid into the passenger seat.

"Zizes."

"Lopez."

Two confident women wore matching smirks as they drove to a more private location.

Santana unlocked and opened the door to her large home inside a gated community. She entered the foyer and called over her shoulder.

"You'll need to take those clod-hoppers off so your lower-class doesn't ruin my family's Persian rug."

"Suck it Lopez. My father makes twice as much money as yours, and even if he didn't I'd still be classier than you."

Honestly speaking, Lauren was impressed, but she didn't dare tell the latina that. They marched single file up the stairs, silent as they went. It was unusual for these two girls to be so quiet, but they sincerely didn't know what to say. All they knew of each other were the insults they slung back and forth. They didn't quite hate each other. But the only thing that seemed to connect them at all was their overwhelming desire to fuck the other one stupid. To each girl the other represented the ultimate conquest. If she could dominate _this_ bad bitch, then she could definitely do anything, and was not to be fucked with.

The awkwardness was broken when they reached the second door on the left side of the upstairs hallway. Santana finally turned to face the girl rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Look you're not gonna be all … weird if you come in here, right? I just wanna make sure you're not gonna suck before I let you see the inside of my room."

"Chick I don't _have_ to be here. If you're not ready to handle all this jelly I can go."

Lauren leaned back a bit, and crossed her arms over her chest. She towered over the latina, and made a point to puff up more than usual to let her opponent know she was always ready for a challenge, and that Santana was actually the one who needed to decide if she had the wherewithal to keep up.

"Fine Zizes. Just don't break my bed with your gorilla strength."

As soon as Lauren stepped inside Santana's bedroom she dropped her backpack, grabbed the tan girl by the wrist, whipped her around, and kissed her. Hard. Rough. Hungry. Clumsy. San was startled at first, not expecting the wrestler to be so quick, or quite so aggressive. Within seconds she melted into Lauren's mouth, then felt another smirk smear her lover's lips.

_Oh no you don't._

Santana shoved her hands beneath Lauren's sweater, ripped it from the girl's body, then rushed at her buttons.

_What is this skinny bitch trying to do?_

Lauren countered by violently stripping San's purple leopard print jacket from her, and tossed it on the floor. She forced the latina's arms above her head as she pulled her black tank top off revealing a black lace bra.

"Nice."

Santana also laid bare Lauren's chest now only covered in satin orange. Lauren pushed Santana down onto her four-poster bed thrusting her legs between the girl's thighs.

"The fuck Zizes?"

"You know you want it like this."

Before Santana could retort Lauren kissed her again, reached her hands down and skillfully unzipped her black pants. As an athletic girl Lauren had no trouble lifting the latina up to slide her pants down to her ankles then toss them haphazardly to the porcelain white carpet. In an attempt to overtake Lauren, Santana slapped the wrestler with vindictive intent across the face. Lauren lunged at her, but San slipped under the girl and behind her. She grabbed Lauren's skirt, and yanked it down. She gasped at the gorgeous sight of Lauren's naked ass.

"Smooth Zizes. So exactly _how_ long were you hoping I'd fuck you?"

For the first time in her life Lauren blushed. As a reward, Santana unclasped her bra and slid off her panties. Lauren looked the tan-skinned girl over and licked her lips.

"Who says I'm gonna let _you_ fuck _me_?"

Santana jumped on the wrestler, bit down hard on her neck, and unhooked her tangerine bra. Together they flopped and fought on the bed. They rolled from side to side, biting, slapping, kissing, and groaning. Neither willing to relinquish their position nor submit to the other. Until Lauren's hand found its way between Santana's legs.

"huh? oooooooooooh. YEEEESSSSS."

Santana hissed at Lauren's touch. Her legs fell open as she gave the bigger girl full access to her. Lauren didn't hesitate to oblige. She entered the girl with three fingers. Santana's eyes widened then squeezed shut at the invasion. She wriggled until her hand reached Lauren's center and plunged her own fingers deep inside. They thrashed back and forth against each other. They panted and growled, and dug the nails of their free hand into the other's skin. Raked claws up and down each other. Bit and sucked. They fucked each other as hard as they could, fiercely determined to be the last to cave. At some point, their struggle subsided into moans and purrs.

"Fuck me Lauren. Fuck me. Oh god I'm getting so close."

"Yeah? I won't stop if you don't stop. Cum for me Lopez. Come on."

Ragged they ground down into and onto each other. Both dripped with lust and excitement. Their anticipation was thick in the air.

"Fuck Lauren … I-I'm gonna cum. Don't stop. I'm gonna cum."

Lauren pounded her fingers deep into Santana. Thrust every knuckle into her. For her part, Santana did the same. Lauren matched the latina's pace as she wanted to cum at the same time. She noted that fucking a lefty worked out really well for simultaneous penetration. She licked her lips to wet her dry mouth. And felt her walls go weak.

"Come on Santana. I'm almost there."

The sound of those words made her plunge into Lauren faster. And together their pants and moans turned into screams as they peaked into climax.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh. Fuck!. Oh Lauren. Keep going. I wanna keep cuming. Fuck! Yes! Ohhhhhhhh."

Santana's body jerked and twitched over Lauren's hand. Lauren, herself trembled into their mutual orgasm.

"Mmmmm. Fuck. That was so good Zizes."

They collapsed together and caught their breath.

"You're not so bad yourself Lopez."

As they came down, shaking occasionally as the final waves crashed over them, Santana relaxed and murmured to Lauren.

"You can find your own ride home, right?"


	3. The Deal

It is late July and the WMHS coach is getting his wrestlers back in shape for the new school year. When Santana arrives Lauren is pinning one of her teammates, and sweating in a most delicious way. San licks her lips watching the bigger girl throw bodies around the small blue mat with hardly any effort. She remembers their last encounter and how Lauren tossed her around. She recalls how they fought each other for dominance and how they both gave in. Her panties grow moist with the memory, her cheeks flush and her breathing quickens. She wants to fuck the wrestler right then, but she has to wait. Practice lasts another 30 minutes.

Santana does not. She wanders the halls of the school noticing how strange the place feels when it is nearly empty. Without all the people, gossip, and bustling the building seems peaceful. It's almost eery how quiet everything is. And this is one of the few times she doesn't feel threatened by social hierarchy. A deep sigh leaves her lungs. A smile curves her lips. Finally she makes her way to the girls' locker room. San's heart stops when she enters the showers. Lauren stands naked beneath the power nozzle covered in soap and singing softly to herself.

"You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny…"

The latina feels her clit swell and throb at the sight. Immediately she starts to undress.

"You make me feel like I want to be a dumb blonde in a centerfold, the girl next door…"

The air is filled with a light citrus smell.

"And I would open the door and I would be all wet…"

Santana has never seen Lauren so relaxed before. So unguarded.

"With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt that I'm wearing…"

She likes seeing this secret side of the Amazonian. She softens at the discovery.

"And you would open the door and tie me up to the bed…"

San slips into the shower, wrapping an arm around Lauren's waist.

"Jesus Lopez! You scared the shit out of me!"

"You make me feel love, love, love, love, love…"

"Oh, I'm surprised you know that song. Did you see the movie in a little spanish hut before it was raided by Castro?"

"Zizes, for once shut up and enjoy the moment." She kisses Lauren then, tender and sweet.

Zizes melts again into utter vulnerability. Steaming water runs over and through the girls as their bodies move together slow and rhythmic. San easily presses Lauren against the shower wall, kissing her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and finally licking the slick lips between her legs. She hears the most arousing moan come from her lover and returns the sound with a vibrating groan into her pussy. Lauren's legs tremble and she slumps forward slightly, grabbing fistfuls of Santana's hair to catch her balance. She rocks back and forth into San's mouth, moving faster as her tongue flicks quicker.

"I'm so glad your people know how to roll your R's."

A wicked glare upwards, and the Puerto Rican rams three fingers deep into Lauren in retaliation.

"Oooooh fuck Lopez!"

She rides Santana hard, feeling herself getting close. She thrusts herself over swirling fingers searching for her g-spot.

"Come on Zizes. Cum for me."

Lauren responds without hesitation. The girls slam into each other faster and harder. Santana's fingers going as deep as they can reach. Her lover panting and whimpering, delighting in being with San this way.

"Oh, for the love of the lamb that hides from Coach Bieste everyday! I want you girls in my office! NOW!"

The tremulous boom of Sue Sylvester's voice echoes over the locker room, shattering the hazy trance of sex. Lauren smirks and casually retrieves her clothes. Santana snaps up and frantically clamors into a bathroom stall, shaking and dressing.

* * *

><p>"Ladies I realize this is a confusing and hormonal time for you, but I can't have wild teenagers making the beast with two backs in a public area. Especially on school property."<p>

Sue's eyes narrow and move knowingly between the two sitting in front of her.

"Lauren, I can tell by your "screw you" disposition that there is _nothing_ I can do to help you achieve your ideal body weight, or make you feel ashamed when you fail to reach it. You are what is known as a lost cause and therefore are a waste of my time."

"Hold up-"

"No you hold up, sister. No one interrupts Sue Sylvester when she is doling out extreme yet justified punishment. Besides, I'm done with you. Santana on the other hand…"

For the first time, Santana looks up at the Cheerios coach. Fear, shame and faint traces of tears line her eyes as she squares off her shoulders, ready to negotiate whatever deal Sue offers.

"As you know, last year I was made the laughing stock by being named the #1 loser of Diane Sawyer's internationally acclaimed television show, and since then I've been trying to regain my reputation and position of self-righteous power. Now I will admit I may have been over-zealous wanting to launch your beloved Brittany out of a human canon without fully knowing how the equipment worked, or offering your friend life insurance. However, fate has now put me in a position where I no longer feel I should apologize for that. I want you and your dim-witted life-partner back on my squad."

Santana inhales sharply at this. Shock and protectiveness overwhelming her. Sue raises a hand, motioning the girl to remain quiet.

"I also want you to help me destroy the glee club, pledging your undying allegiance to me and the Cheerios once and for all, or I'll tell your girlfriend and the rest of the school about your sapphic kiss with Lauren's eager beaver."

"Bullshit. There's no way Lopez is falling for your crap. And lady, you should know, you don't scare me and I've got her back."

Lauren pats Santana reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Well it's lucky for me I don't care about you. What do you say Santana? I can protect you from the ugliness that roams those halls everyday waiting for someone like you to waver just the tiniest bit, and Brittany never has to find out. Then again, I'm sure that pasty kid with the confusing afro would love to post your indiscretions of cunnilingus on what he considers an interesting blog."

"Lady, you talk way too much for a crazy person. C'mon Lopez, let's get out of here and let this tyrant share her insanity with little people who have no self-esteem."

Lauren stands and waits expectantly for Santana to join her.

"I can't."

"You're not serious? This nut job can't intimidate you like this. You're from Lima Heights Adjacent and she … she's nothing without you. She's afraid of you, Lopez. And you and I? We can take her."

Santana glances nervously at Sue, then back to Lauren. "I get what you're saying, Zizes, but she's right. I'll be ripped apart if anyone ever found out about me … and Britt … I'm tough, but I'm not like you. I care what other people think. I'm sorry."

"Then I quit."

"What?"

"I quit the club."

"_You can't_. You know we need all of our members to go to sectionals."

Santana tries to plead with her, already regretting anything she's going to have to do for Coach Sylvester.

"Why's that matter to you?" Lauren scoffs. "You're just gonna ruin it anyway, right?"

She shakes her head and walks out, shoving the door as she goes.

Sue smiles victoriously. "You made the right choice, Santana."

* * *

><p><strong><span>MUSIC:<span>** _Feelin Love_ sung by Paula Cole, referenced from the film _City of Angels_.


End file.
